


Quiet

by Butersnaps



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 10 years later, Adult Chara, Adult Frisk, F/M, Female Chara, Fun in the bed, Heelies to escape my feelies, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Male Frisk, Multi, Post-Pacifist, Vulgar Language, What am I doing, sad chara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butersnaps/pseuds/Butersnaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If DETERMINATION is all that Frisk has, who will be first to get hurt when it's lost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When things go quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is my first go at this kind of thing, so please tell me how I do!

It's been 10 years. 10 years since Frisk liberated the Monsters of the underground, 10 years since Frisk be-friended every soul in the underground, 10 years since Frisk killed everyone in the Underground.

That's where Chara came along, she presented herself after Frisk's slaughter. Chara shared a soul with Frisk ever since. The next run though, Frisk returned to his merciful self, and saved everyone once again. Frisk never forgot about Chara, but he learned to live with her constant buzz of thoughts floating around their head. He learned to live with Chara's opinion on everything, many attempts to possess him. Usually, they were constantly bickering.

"Why do you show so much compassion, despite killing everyone once already?" Chara once said

"Why did you slaughter innocents?" Chara would question

Despite this, they had grown close, Chara would try her best to keep Frisk alive, Frisk would be nice to her, it was a pretty good thing going on between them.

But one day, one night, Frisk found himself in the void. The same place he met chara.

"What am I doing here again? It's been so long! Did...did we reset?" Frisk asked themselves, confused and scared.

"I...I've decided to bring you here..." a voice stated behind him

Frisk spun around as fast as he could, ready to dodge any attack comng his way...but there was none. All that was there was Chara, lookng more miserable than ever. Her smile that usually was always there had turned into a small frown, her rosy cheeks looked pale.

"Why am I here?!" Frisk shouted agressively, making Chara look down, hurt.

"I..Im sorry...Frisk. Can you take a seat?" Chara gestured to a spot in the infinate void

The darkness of the void seemed to swallow them, there was nothing to be seen for miles, all they had were each other here. Frisk sat down, aware and careful for any surprises that may come his way. Here one came.

"I want to say thank you, for everything." Chara stated, catching Frisk a little off guard. It wasnt in her nature to be so sincere.  
"I..Ive had to spend what feels like an eternity in this damned void, it was maddening seeing darkness all the time in my afterlife, to have silence surround me for decades...but then you came along, and gave me my first taste of happiness in years... Thank you so much." Chara said, eyes starting to water.

This was all a shock to Frisk, why was she so sincere? Why was she watering up?

Frisk could only return a confused look, but followed with a smile, happy knowing that his partner felt had joy in their life.

"I also...I want to say sorry, for how I treated you in the past... I shouldnt of said that you're a killer...I know now that you really are merciful... and im so sorry for taking your soul and killing you...im so so sorry..." Chara started to fumble their sentances, their tears started to drip down their face. Chara burried their face in their hands, now sobbing.

"Chara! what's the matter?" Frisk asked, now deeply concerned for their partner.

Frisk rushed over to Chara, squeezing them in a tight hug. Chara accepted their embrance, and used Frisk as a shoulder to cry on.

"Im fading away..." Was all Chara could say.

"What?" Frisk asked

"Im only here because ive been kept alive by your DETERMINATION. It's the only thing that's kept me here. But, over the years, yours has been slipping away, and me with it. I..Im a fucking parasite, Im a leech...im so sorry...so sorry."

Chara's crying intensified, Frisk also started to break down. A life without Chara? When you've shared a head with someone for ten years, it will be lonely with them gone. 

"It's okay! We'll be okay! I'll be more Determined than ever! I'll fix this! I'll save you! I need you!" Frisk desperately said, hyperventalating. Their world was spinning, Frisk began to panic.

"Im sorry...it's too late." Chara assured  
"I've already begun to fade away...havent you noticed I've been more quiet? That you barely see my spirit floating around anymore?" Chara added

"No,no,no,no,no...there has to be a way to fix this!" Frisk said in desperation, their hold on Chara tightening...but they could feel Chara leaving, as if their hand could pass by Chara's body at any second.Chara returned Frisk's hug, finally.

"Thank you Frisk, for loving me as a good friend and partner for all these years, despite me...being me.." Chara sobbed

"Im not letting go!" Frisk screamed  
"I need you here! We can be happy if you hold on for a little longer!" Frisk sobbed, their soul partner going away forever really hitting Frisk deep.

"Be..be good, Frisk." Chara weakly said.

Frisk shut their eyes, and grasped Chara tighter. They didnt know how long they'd been in the void, it felt like ages. Suddenly, Frisk phased through Chara's body. Her time was done. Frisk opened his eyes and saw he was alone in the void.

Frisk jolted up from his sleep, in his room, on his bed. He immediately began to weep.

For the first time in his life, his mind was quiet.


	2. When silence is all to be heard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's never been so silent, Frisk's never felt so desolated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, perhaps I can make the second chapter work well?

Frisk went through the day just like any other.  
Wake up, greet Chara...oh wait.

Make breakfast, make Chara laugh, her giggles always warmed up Frisk's mornings...but now they're gone forever.

Frisk silently ate their cereal, reminiscing all the good times they had, all the times Chara was there for Frisk, all the times Chara would put a smile on his face, all the times Frisk needed her.

Frisk even put on Chara's favorite show...trying desperately to get back what they once had.

The day was...slower  
There was less music in the air without her  
less color in the world since she left

Frisk never realised what he had untill it was gone, how he took everything for granted.

His last save was years ago, he tried to reload...but failed. Failure after failure after failure...he gave up.

The slow day became longer. Frisk went to class, but Chara wasnt there to make him pay attention.  
Frisk ate lunch, but Chara wasnt there to laugh at his jokes.  
He silently walked the same steps he did everyday, the same path everyday, the same shoes, the same sweater...but without her, it was all different. It wasnt the same, as if his life had been tainted.

Frisk wanted her back, Frisk needed her back...she wasnt coming back. 

She needed Frisk, his determination, his soul...but he failed her, and he was suffering it all.

Frisk returned to his one person apartment, body tired, mind weary, soul crushed. Bags formed under his eyes, his hair a mishapen mess, their bright personality turned grey.

Frisk headed for bed, a few tears stained the sheets.

There was a knock on the apartment door. Frisk tiredly trudged towards it, turned the handle and pulled open the door...

She had been knocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the begining of the story, or where it ends. Comment if you want me to continue.


	3. When Despiration controlls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pianissimo, very quiet, but still present.

"Undyne?!" Frisk said, quite surprised to see the warrior fish lady show up at her door.

It's been, what? 2 years since Frisk moved out of Toriel's and a few months since he's spoken to the monsters of Mt.Ebott. Sure they still talk through social media, but they havent had face to face conversation in so long, seeing a familiar face brightened Frisk's day.

"Hey kid! Long time no see!" Undyne grinned with her particularly pointy teeth, that she sharpens for whatever reason.

"Undyne! What's up?" Frisk responded, now having cought the fish's contagious smile.

"I came to pick you up! Alphys tried to call, but you wouldnt respond, so I came!" Undyne proudly claimed, with such volume in her voice that the neighbors told her to quiet down, with some vulgar language added in the request, from the adjacent rooms.

"Whoops" She said in a hushed tone "So, you coming or what?"

"Okay!" Frisk immediately responded with a shout, exited to see old friends again.

"Shut the fuck up! It's two in the fucking morning!" a different neighbor piped up.

"We should probably start going." Frisk suggested

"Sounds good." Undyne whispered, trying not to wake the other residents.

After a long motorcycle ride and many, many hours of sleep lost, the duo arrived at Alphy's lab, and drowsily made their way inside.

It reeked of ramen, rice and many other Asian cuisine. Mountains of anime dvds littered the floor, many so obscure that Frisk has never heard of them.

"The lab's mostly the same as the one in hotland..." Frisk commented

They made their way to Alphys' workshop, on their way there they were greeted by a familiar robot/ famous TV personality.

"Heloooo! Darlings!" Mettaton greeted, full of vibrant personality.

"Ton-Ton!" Frisk gasped, not expecting the star to still be living with Alphys.

"Yes, Ton-Ton." Undyne smirked.

"Darling, you know I told you to stop calling me that, now im off to my next show!" Ton-Ton crossed their arms, raised their head and strut out of the room.

"Oh! and Alphy's is downstairs!" Ton-Ton added.

"I cant believe you three all share one roof." Frisk said.

"At least..Ton-Ton's not boring..." Undyne struggled to hide their smile.

"You're not gonna let them live that down, are you?" Frisk asked.

"Nope." Undyne proudly said, gesturing Frisk to proceed down stairs.

They finally made arrived and saw a concentrated Alphys working with in her lab, spare Mettaton parts littered a corner, blast marks and stained decorated the walls, a row of swords neatly lined up on a rack.

"I asked for those swords myself." Undyne proudly directed Frisk's attention to them in a cool, nonchalant, tone.

"Frisk!" Alphys quickly whirled around and ran towards the human to tightly squeeze them.

"It's been so long, and you barely reply on my posts anymore, and you didnt return my calls earlier, and..." Alphys trailed off, beginning to sweat furiously.

Frisk did feel a little guilty for forgetting to charge their phone that Alphys made especially for them, but Frisk was going through some tough times, loosing their legitimate soulmate and mind roomie.

"Sooo, why'd you ask me here?" Frisk questioned.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Alphys said, surprisingly and uncharacteristicly full of confidence.

The little lizard lady directed him to the lab table, Undyne pecked Alphys on the cheek and went over to lean on the wall, cooly. The table had the, surprisingly, well preserved body of a human, nearly identical to Frisk, only with a green sweater decorated with yellow stiripes instead of Frisk's signature blue and purple.

"I-is that...Chara?!" Frisk could barely get the words from his mouth, all air was released from his lungs, the human nearly fainted.

"Yes... Monster magic has somehow not only kept her well preserved but also kept her body maturing, it's looks to be about for someone of 22 years...monster magic is weird." Alphys explained.

"Frisk, I have detected magical signals coming from this body, a human soul is present, but...it may loose it's grip with this world at any second." Alphys added.

"How do we get her back?!" Frisk quickly and desperately pleaded for an answer.

"Frisk, we all know you care for Chara a lot, ever since you told everyone that she was in your head the whole time, nearly giving Asgore and Toriel double heart attacks from the news, and then letting her possess you and motion towards the knives, making San's gaster blast you to the hospital for a week..." Undyne added from the corner

"What she's trying to say is, we know you love Chara, but to get her back...we'll need determination, and your's...has been decreasing." Alphys interupted

"I'll do anything!" Frisk boomed, now full of determination.

Alphys quickly grabbed three needles.

"Frisk, luckily, your determination can be blood transfused and miraculously, your blood type matches with Chara's. But, these are big needles, and theyre gonna need a lot of blood, so...this may hurt a little lot..." Alphys wuickly warned, most of it going over Frisk's head. 

She began to extract blood from the human. Frisk held back tears, not wanting to bawl from the immense pain and then passed out not soon after, from holding their breath to conceal the pain, to the pain itself, and from great blood loss, luckily, they ended up fine.

Frisk woke up and found themselves in a medical hammock.

"How long has it been?" Frisk said, eyes not yet adjusted to the lights in the room

"About 3 hours." Chara told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To recap, Frisk has gained a lot of determination because of main character powers, Chara's been revived, Undyne has a new nickname for Mettaton and Alphys is...still Alphys.
> 
> Also, I forgot that Frisk is supposed to be gender neutral, but I used my magic story teller powers to place a dick at the correct anatomical position for Frisk in this story.
> 
> If I have made an unappealing chapter, please call me out on my flaws, I do not want to repeat mistakes in the future.


	4. When it was their first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Gamerman246 requested for the first night lemon soooo, here you go.
> 
> Frisk remembers a pleasant experience

Frisk jolted up, the sound of Chara's voice sending shivers up his spine.

"Chara! It really worked! Thank goodness it worked!" Frisk exclaimed, rushing off of the medical bed and tackling Chara with a tight squeeze.

"Good to see you too Frisk!" Chara returned the hug, squeezing tighter.

They let go before one of them passed out from suffocation, cheekings blushing a rosey red.

"Ah! you're awake!" Alphys said, now entering the room.

"Thank you so much Alphys! How can I repay you?" Frisk said, joy radiating from his words.

"No need! I guess this is thanks for getting us out of the underground!" Alphys akwardly replied, sweating for some reason.

After about an hour of countless thanking, Frisk and Chara waved their goodbye and Undyne brought them to Frisk's apartment building

"Stay safe you two, punks!" Undyne said as she rode off in her motorcycle.

Chara and Frisk started heading upstairs for Frisk's apartment

"It's good to have you back." Frisk said softly, a relieved sigh escaped his mouth.

"Frisk, thanks for coming back for me. I really appreciate it." Chara said with a slight blush.

"Anything for you, partner." Frisk assured.

They reached the door, Frisk pulled out his keys and quickly undid the locks.

They walked inside

"You can stay on my bed for now unti-" Frisk was cut off by Chara, who, yanked Fisk by the collar and slammed him against the wall, a loud thud echoed through the halls.

"Chara wha-" Frisk was interupted yet again, this time with a deep and passionate kiss from their partner. Their tounges explored each others mouths, and tumbled with each other lovingly. Frisk grabbed hold of Chara's lower back and pulled them closer, with his free hand, he closed the apartment door and locked it.

Their tounge battle continued, sliding and grinding against one anothers, eyes closed bodies moving on their own as if they were in a deep intimate trance. Frisk's hands wandered under Chara's shirt and begun to feel up her back. Chara's arms wrapped tightly around Frisks neck, and rest on his shoulders.

Frisk begun to switch around, Chara's back gently placed on the wall. Their lips seperated, but was connected by a line of saliva, Chara whined at the loss of their touch and wanted more. Frisk focused on her neck, kissing and nibbling on it, leaving as many marks and hickeys as he could, showering his love onto his partner. Chara released a slight moan, turning Frisk on more, his Dick fully erect at this point.

Chara noticed the bulge from his pants, rubbing against the side of her leg as Frisk made love to her

"Were you that happy to see me?" Chara teased

Frisk intensified his nibbling, getting a louder moan from Chara, words were failing her. Frisk grabbed her ass and pulled her up, her breasts tucked in Frisk's chin. Chara positioned her legs to wrap around Frisk's waist, and Frisk put more pressure on her to the wall. She was riding Frisk, her back rest on the wall, body suspended in the air by Frisk holding her up, Chara's legs wrapped tighter around Frisk's waist, arms latched on to the back of his head, nearly suffocating him with her breasts.

That took Frisk by surprise, and he stumbled back, Chara still wrapped on top of him. Luckily, Frisk landed on the Couch, soft cushions broke his fall, and the human's fun continued. Chara was in the cowgirl position, she roughly pulled off her shirt and revealed her breasts to Frisk. Soft, white skin and hard nipples made Frisk stare in awe. Frisk reached behind Chara and undid her bra, he threw it to the ground beside the couch. Frisk leaned up from lying on the couch, and went for Chara's neck again. Chara tugged on Frisk's sweater, trying to get it off of him as soon as she could. Frisk stopped his barrage of nibbles and kisses momentarily, and helped Chara take off his top. 

Frisk's fair carmel skin contrasted Chara's milky white, their bodies connected, grinding on each other. Frisk cupped Chara's breasts and silanced her moans with his mouth, Chara's mind went numb, she was loosing control and she loved it

Frisk hands explored her body, traced Chara's hourglass figure and made their way to her short shorts. He yanked them off, and her panties got pulled off with it. Chara kicked them off of her legs and hastely unbuttoned Frisk's jeans. Frisk removed his pants and boxers, adding to the pile of clothes on the floor beside the couch. 

Frisk buldge was mouth watering, hypnotic, Chara was put in a trance. Chara Gave the tip a kiss, then took the penis into her mouth, sucking on it, licking the shaft. Her hands held on to the base and the parts the wouldnt fit, and rubbed them furiously. Frisk fell back onto the couch, lost in a sea of pleasure, precum leaked from the tip of Frisk's dick.

Frisk grunted, Chara bobbed her head back and forth, her lips rubbing, sucking, the meat in her mouth. Frisk Grasped tightly onto her hair and placed his other hand on the back of Chara's head to guide her. Frisk's member was throbbing, sweet release bursting from the tip of Frisk's penis, surging juices erupted from Frisk's penis. Frisk pulled his dick out and spreyed Chara's face, covering it in semen. Chara's mouth, wide open, tounge out, ready to catch her lover's fluids. Chara wiped the cum from her face and licked her fingers clean, wanting, needing more of Frisk's cum inside her. 

"Ready for the main event?" Chara prepared Frisk.

"Lets get started!" Frisk replied

Frisk's cock was still rock hard and ready for round two. Chara climbed up to meet him, face to face. Frisk alligned his erect penis with Chara's pussy, and slowly crept inside.

"OH MY GOD!" Chara screamed as her insides stretched, her virginity taken. 

"How does it feel?" Frisk checked up on Chara, making sure she wasnt feeling and discomfort

"It hurts a bit...lets turn this pain into pleasure." Chara meowed seductively

Frisk began with small thrusts inside her, pulling out halfway then shoving his cock back inside. Chara's pussy massaged his cock, pleasuring every inch of it. Chara rode Frisk cowgirl style, her hands locked with Frisk's as she kept thrusting back and forth, waves of pleasure sending shivers to her core.

"Frisk, Yes!" Chara moaned, mind numb to the waves of pleasure crashing into her body.

"Let's try somthing else." Frisk said coyly, and pulled out his dick, switched the positions around and began ramming Chara from on top of her. Frisk's balls slapped Chara's buttocks, his dick penetrating Chara deep, spreading her walls further.

Chara had lost her mind, she grabbed Frisk's back and held on as tight as she could. Frisk continued his pace on Chara's tight pussy. Chara began to drool from the pleasure.

"Holy shit! Ah! It's so good!" Chara screamed

"You're so wet Chara, what if I..." Frisk finished his sentance by speeding up, hips thrusting as fast as they could.

Chara released a moan ever time Frisk thrust in, leaving Chara to be a panting mess. Frisk's dick began to throb, he was close.

"Chara im!..Where? should I?" Frisk asked, slowing down a bit.

"Inside me! dont slow down! Give it to me!" Chara managed to say between her moans. She then tightly wrapped her legs around Frisk, and pulled him in deeper. Frisk used this opportunity to give one final thrust inside, making Chara scream in pleasure and euphoria, her back ached and her grasp tightened. Frisk's dick exploded, flooding Chara's vagina in sticky white cum. So much came that it began to leak from her hole.

Frisk plopped down on top of her, then they wiggled around so Chara was back on top.

"That was amazing..." Chara said, before passing out from the intense pleasure.

"It's good to have you back." Frisk said to the sleeping Chara, then went to sleep himself, dick still inside of Chara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long! I just cant come up with chapters every day anymore, i'll still update, just every few days or so.  
> Also! If you stuck sround this far, I want to say thank you, thank you for taking the time to read my silly story and chapters, its great to be able to see your feedback and see that my work at least put a smile on someones face.  
> Thank you for reading.


	5. When the knife cuts deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust fills the streets, the wind, the knife of a killer.

Frisk was running.

It felt like they had been running for hours, trying to escape the slaughter around them. The streets were pitch black, lightposts acting as beacons in the darkness, flickering then shutting off, letting darkness flood the streets.

Dust. Mountains of dust filled the streets, blew away in the wind, covered Chara's sweater. Chara had been set free, a disaster set loose, a wolf in a city of sheep.

Frisk heard screams. They echoed through the night, screams of monsters and humans alike. Frisk heard the sound of a knife ripping through it's victims, the horror rang in his ears. Frisk kept running.

Chara always hated humanity, there was a reason they climbed MT.Ebott. Their past was one of pain and suffering, and she now forced others to feel her pain, her sorrow, her misery, her tourture.

The screams were long and loud, full of fright and despiration, they were begging for life, screaming for salvation. Gifted with the release of death.

Frisk kept running.

As the night progressed the screams became fewer, the piles of dust grew taller. The demon stalked the angel. Frisk felt as if they were being watched, girly giggles sprang up from behind them, around corner, in dark allyways. Frisk was always looking behind them.

Mad hysterical laughter filled the air, the psychopath was drawing closer. Frisk broke into a mad dash, despirately trying to get as far away from Chara as possible. It was futile.

Frisk thought they were safe, they creeped over to an allyway, sat down and cought their breath behind a dumpster. Suddenly, the felt a cold hand grasp their shoulder. Frisk was pulled from the ground and had their face smashed onto the floor. Chara found him.

Frisk shut their eyes and heard...nothing. It was so silent they could hear their blood moving inside their body. They were in the void. Chara sttod above them, green sweater covered in dust, a bloody knife tightly gripped in her right hand, crimson eyes shone through the darkness. 

Chara grabed Frisk by the throat with their left hand, and lift them above ground. Frisk stuggled to breath, Frisk couldnt breath. Frisk's pleading eyes were met by Chara's sadistic grin. Chara slowly inserted the tip of her knife into Frisk's abdomen, blood leaked out. She kept the knife in that position as she started to speak

"Did you really believe you could trust me? You're more naive than I thought. Idiot." She harshly mocked in a sing song tone.

Tears welled up in Frisk's eyes, he knew this was the end. Chara then forcefully rammed the blade deep into Frisk and roughly pulled it out slowly, milking every ladt feeling of pain from the boy. She then began to repeatedly thurst the kife in and out of Frisk, blood splattering the darkness. 

In this void, Frisk was swallowed by darkness, filled with pain and betrayal. Frisk loved Chara, he would do anything for her, he would bleed for her but, not like this. He tried to scream but was prevented by Chara's tight grip on his throat. 

The world faded to black, air escaped Frisk's lungs. A single read heart was centerpoint, it began to crack, ruptures began to form, then it shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write :3
> 
> This is not the end, but quick question, what are you guy's and gal's thoughts on smut? Post weather yall want me to sprinkle some in here and there ;)


	6. When two become one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They love each other, they want each other, they need each other.

Frisk jolted up from his bed, panting quickly and rather loudly in the dark of the night. 

Chara, who was staying with Frisk for 3 months now, groaned and pulled Frisk back into their spooning postion in bed, Frisk being the bigger spoon of course.

"Another nightmare?" Chara drowsily mumbled

"Y-yeah..." Frisk said, twitching a little at Chara's touch

"Dont worry Frisk, i'll always be here to protect you." Chara replied, the strong and confident words managed to make it out of her mouth.

"I'll always be here for you..." Chara said before dozing back to sleep. 

Frisk thought to themselves.

"Was it just a nightmare?" Frisk softly spoke to themselves, trying not to wake up their partner.

It felt so real though...Frisk thought.

Frisk looked to the bedside table, searching for their alarm clock. It was one in the morning.

Frisk tossed and turned, but couldnt find a comfortable position, much less find any sleep.

"Restless?" Chara said, breaking the silence.

"Sorry." Was all Frisk could manage

Frisk looked miserable, with the combination of the most frightening night terror yet, to a restless 30 minutes that felt like an eternity.

"Dont be, I know how those nightmares get to you." Chara assured.

Chara turned around and met Frisk's weary eyes.

"What's wrong? Were they really that bad? Was it the haunted house dream again? Im sorry I dragged you through that."

Frisk shuddered at the thought of another one of their fears.

"No...it was new...it was...you." Frisk managed to get the words out, despite some getting stuck in their throat.

Chara stared wide eyed, making sure Frisk wasnt joking.

"Im so sorry, what...what did I do?" Chara sat up fom bed, their concern radiated from their voice.

Frisk began to tell their dream "You killed...everyone...San's jacket was torn to shreads, Undyne slowly killed with her own spears..papy-"

"No..." Chara whimpered

"No..no,no,no,no! I wouldnt do that! I really wouldnt!...Is..is that how you see me?" Chara started breaking down, the thought of everyone believing she was a killer, using her a a scapegoat for all the world's problems, it brought back bad memories.

"No! I dont see you like that Chara! I love you! I would do anything for you!" Frisk tried to calm her down

Frisk grabbed Chara and they slammed onto the bed. Frisk tucked her head into his chest, letting her calm herself.

"Frisk..." Chara spoke softly, after a good ten minutes of calm snuggling

"Yes, love?" Frisk softly replied

"Mm...this is nice..." Chara answered

"Remember the first night I had a body?" Chara added

"The one where as soon as we got back to my apartment you immediately kissed me and we loudly did it on the couch?" Frisk questioned.

"Yep" Was all Chara could say

"I remember, the sweet elderly couple stopped letting me have one of the cookies that they always baked." Frisk sighed

"Heh, sorry about that...but....we havent messed around in a while..." Chara said with a charming smirk

Frisk could only cough as they swallowed their spit wrong because of Chara.

"Well, you cant sleep, and I want to assure you that I would never do you wrong, sooo..." Chara slyly whispered into Frisk's ear, giving them an instant erection.

Chara pulled down her shorts and panties under the covers, whilst her other hand reached down and stroked Frisk's cock.

Frisk shuddered at Chara's touch, wanting more he quickly unzipped his pants and threw them onto the floor, and his boxers followed.

Their lips connected quciky, and their tounges explored one another's. Chara hastely threw off her shirt and helped Frisk remove his.

Chara went under the covers and gave Frisk a long lick up his shaft, giving a flirtatious look as she did. She proceeded by taking the whole thing in her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth, her left hand gripping the base of Frisk's cock and giving it fast rubs.

Frisk qucikly unraveled, releasing their semen deep into Chara's throat without warning. Chara's eyes grew wide and swallowed it all. Chara then climbed back up and met with Frisk's lips, exchanging spit one more time.

As they were doing this Frisk alligned his dick with Chara's sweet spot, quickly thusting in deep and fast into her tight pussy.

Frisk's dick, still hard pulled out and rammed back in in quick repeating motions, Chara rode it cowgirl style. Their hips met as did their lips and their hands, holding each other tightly, not wanting to be seperate ever again. Frisk let go with his left hand and began groping Chara's left breast, playing with them, giving the nipples a nice rubbing motion. Chara was loosing her mind.

Frisk pulled out of her and layed Chara on her back.

"Get ready." Frisk grinned as he alligned his shaft once more, followed by him ramming deep inside of her once again. Frisk rammed her missionary style, his hips moving quickly in and out. Chara was loving every second of it, her hands latched onto Frisk's back and her nails dug deep. Frisk thrust faster, building speed. They went on for more than an hour. Chara couldnt hold it any longer

"Holy shit Frisk im about to-" Chara panted

"Me too!" Frisk replied through his heavy breaths

Chara's legs wrapped around Frisk as he gave one final, deep and powerful thurst into Chara.

Frisk plopped down onto her then slowly rolled onto his back beside her.

"Holy Shit Frisk..."Chara panted, trying to catch their breath.

Frisk grabbed Chara and tucked her into his chest once again.

"That was great..." Frisk managed to get out

"How was I?" Frisk added

"Amazing." Chara said before falling back asleep

"Good night love." Frisk said before falling asleep himself

Frisk managed to finally get a good night's rest.

Frisk forgot about his nightmares, in fact he didnt have anymore after that.

Frisk also forgets most of their timelines, and the terrible anguish the two have spread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was...intresting for me to write...
> 
> Well, again, I can end it here, or we can go further into what these two have done. Comment below!
> 
> Also! I use my magic storyteller god powers to prevent Chara from being pregnant! God powers cant clean the stains on that bed though, that's their problem.


	7. When the drums of war fill the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I need some extra time to make a chapter that will actually add to the story, so you get this...mess....

Frisk aimed the rifle at Chara and pulled the trigger.

Chara dodged out of the way, and quickly returned fire with her pistol. It hit him square in the stomach.

"Why? Chara im dying!" Frisk said dramatically

"pffffft, calm down, it's only paintball, Frisk." Chara smirked.

Undyne and Papyrus thought it would be a good idea to play paintball as a way of family bonding, there was mixed feelings in the group. Everyone showed up though, well, everyone was forced by Undyne to show up at least.

"So, Dreemurr, ready to comit more unneccesary slaughter? Toriel teased her Ex

Asgore did feel a little hurt though, giving Toriel puppydog eyes. Toriel asked forgiveness, rolling her eyes when the king turned away.

"I hope this wont stain my armor." Mettaton sighed, ready for "combat" in with his wings and neo blaster.

Sans had no weapon, but was covered head to toe in protective gear as to not loose his 1hp

Papyrus polished his bone shaped paintball rifle, it shined brightly in the sun.

Alphys was sweating furiously, while Undyne wore full body armor, as if heading onto a real warzone. 

Grillby and Muffet were there too, as they were seen aunts and uncles

Asriel had a face of determination that could rival Frisk's, he was ready to win at any cost

Frisk and Chara got their guns loaded with paint pellets, getting ready for the fun times ahead.

The rules were simple. The playingfield was one mile wide and one mile long, with a castle on either side holding a team flag, one for red team, another for blue team. Three direct hits, or a hard enough hit and your out, you will be alerted when your out with a loud airhorn that sounds from the suits that they're wearing. first team to touch the other team's flag wins!

The teams consisted of Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Grillby, Frisk and Chara on blue team, with Asgore, Asriel, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton and Muffet on team red.

The Family took this game a little too seriously

It was chaos, as soon as the game started both teams went all out. Undyne summoned her thousands of spears, each one made of paint instead of monster magic. She volleyed the projectiles down onto Blue team's fort. Spear after spear rained down upon the castle. The onslaught lasted five whole minutes. It was covered in a new coat of paint, splatters got all over the wall. Luckily, no one got hit directly by the paint, so no one was disqualified, but it gave Red team an opportunity to advance closer to the castle.

Blue made their retaliation. Sans stood at the battlements above the front gate and summoned ten gaster blasters, ready to fire.

"You're gonna have a bad time." Sans chuckled

Three gaster blasters burst out gallons of paint, flooding the area surrounding the castle.  
An airhorn sounded, Alphys walked out of the treeline and out of the playing field at a picnic area they set up before the game. Alphys sat down at a table and sighed a breath of relief.

Sans fired the remaining seven at the castle, hoping to hit Undyne and anyone defending the flag. No luck.

Grillby, Papyrus, Frisk, Chara and Toriel burst from the gates of their castle, catching the red team off guard, red team retreated a bit.

Paint pellets filled the sky, chasing after red team, Muffet was hit one in the back, Asriel one in the leg, and Mettaton twice on their shoulders.

"These parts were brand new! And now they're ruined!" Ton-Ton angrily said, giving a dramatic pose as they explaimed their situation.

Mettaton took flight into the air with their neo wings, and from the sky rained down paint from their modified neo blaster. It shot 10 pellets per second, making blue team's advancement halt, and red team an opportunity to fire back.

Papyrus was hit one in the leg, Grillby was bombarded by Ton-Ton's barrage, disqualifying the fire monster. He silently joined Alphys.

Papyrus summoned his bones and constructed a bunker for the team to take shelter. Sans sent another flood of paint with their gaster blasters at red team's castle. Undyne sent anither barrage of paint-spears at castle blue team. Sans was hit this time, disqualifying him. Undyne, hit twice, took time to rest, weary from their spear barrage.

"We're not going to last long trapped in here." Chara grunted.

Blue team acknowlaged this, and papyrus deconstructed his bunker and recycled the bones to become a bone tank, with a fully functioning paint cannon. Papyrus drove, while Toriel manned the cannon, the first thing she did was shoot Mettaton from the sky and into the picnic area.

Chara and Frisk splintered from the group and ran around the main fight towards Red team's castle.

Asgore was on the front lines, his trydant was spreying three beams of paint at the tank, making some of the bones fall off.

Muffet pulled out her phone, and called on some spiders. A thousand spiders dropped in from web parachutes, miniature paintball guns in hand, shooting the tank that was towering above them as they landed. Asriel Chased down Chara and Frisk.

Millions of pellets barraged the tank, as well as Asgore's three paint beams. The tank blasted a shot of paint, and eliminated a platoon of spiders. Two more shots from the tank, the spiders were slaughtered. A chorus of miniature airhorns sounded off as the paint covered spiders walked shamefully off the battleground and joined Alphys and Grillbys, who had already began cooking sandwitches for everyone.

The tank began to fall apart, Papyrus couldnt hold the bones in place any longer, and they plopped onto the floor.

Toriel and Papyrus took cover behind some trees, they could hear paint splatter behind their cover. Papyrus jumped from cover and shot Muffet straight on the chest, hard enough for her airhorn to sound.

"Papyrus." Toriel said in a serious voice

"Join Frisk and Chara, this fight with Asgore may get...messy..." Toriel added, two paint fireballs bursting from her paws.

"I will take your flag." Asgore replied, just as serious and grimly. The two goats locked eyes, gaze as sharp as knives. Papyrus ran as fast as he could away from there.

Asriel was a little bit behind, and fired the pellets at Frisk and Chara's direction. The pellets only hit the leafs and trees.

"Frisk, you go take the flag, I have some buisiness to settle with my brother." Chara daid, taking cover behind a tree.

"I'll cover you." Chara assured.

Before they split up, Frisk gave Chara a short, but passionate kiss goodbye.

Back with the king and queen:

"Get ready Asgore, I am going to be your deadliest opponent yet." Toriel boasted, her paint-fireballs intensifying.

"Im the king of monsters, I believe I can handle a little old lady." Asgore said bluntly, his words hitting Toriel hard.

They exchanged blows, Toriel covering the treetops in hot paint, burning the bark on some of the trees. Asgore decorated the forest with his three beams of paint shooting from his trident, lines of paint made sketches along the treeline.

Toriel shot out two fireballs, hitting Asgore in the chest and face, while two of Asgore's three beams made contact with goatmom. They both grunted and put all of their energy into one attack. They both charged up all of their energy and released it Dragon Ball Z kamehameha style.

From the distance, Chara and Asriel could see a ball of paint buildup, it reached higher than the trees then finally exploaded, paint flew in all directions, flooding the forest. Two airhorns could be heard in the distance. The goat parents laughed at each other playfully and evacuated the battlefield.

Chara used this opportunity to shoot down a distracted Asriel. Asriel dodged behind the cover of a tree, avoiding the third pellet. Asriel Transormed into the god of Hyperdeath, paint stars and rainbows and lasers fell from the sky. Chara using this to her advantage, gracefully dodged every attack and shot Asriel, as he was now a bigger target. An airhorn sounded from Asriel's armor and he transformed back to his original form. 

"Heh, good game, Chara!" Asriel blissfully congratulated on their duel and went to the picnic area.

Papyrus rondevoused with Frisk, who spotted Undyne vigourously guaring the flag. Undyne had constucted a covering of boulders around the flag and used it to shield herself.

Chara met up with the two.

"HUMAN! WHAT SHALL I, THE GREAT PAPY-" He was cut off by three paint spears hitting him all over the body, airhorn sounding, Papyrus was disqualified.

"It's just us, and her." Frisk briefed Chara in on the situation, a dissapointed Papyrus retreating to the Picnic area.

"lets make a dash, I'll distract Undyne and you grab the flag" Chara suggested confidently and resolutely

Frisk nodded in confirmation, then counted down and made a determined dash towards the flag.

Chara ran beside him, shielding him from Undyne. Undyne took notice of the intruders inside her castle, and started launching spears at them. The two dodged and sidestepped every spear

The duo were closing in on the flag, Frisk was nearly able to reach it. A spear was launched, it's course set on Frisk, it flew with enough velocity to disqualify him in one hit. Undyne gave a toothy grin.

Everything went into slow motion.

"Nooooo!" Chara gave a determined leap, and shielded Frisk, taking the soear instead of him. 

Frisk, wide eyed took this one chance he had gotten to make a final leap, arm stretched out to grab the red flag.

He got it!

Blue team had one, time flowed normally again. 

"I commend your valor and bravery you two!" Undyne saluted and the three went to the picnic area.

After a long and well deserved relaxation period, full of sandwitches and the great Papyrus's signature spaghetti, as well as some "fabulous" eats proveded by Mettaton and bowls of ramen from Alphys, the monster family all went home.

"That was fun." Chara said to Frisk, they were the last ones to leave.

"We're not doing that again in a long time." Frisk replied, twitching a little.

"Definately not in a while" Chara assured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write, another adventure for Frisk and company!
> 
> Comment your thoughts below and thank you for reading.
> 
> Another chapter is coming, hopefully important next time!


	8. When research is due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk looks into the power of determination

Frisk was forgetful. That's a scary thing for someone to be when they control time.

In fact, they've altered time so much, but forgot about them.

The only one they remember is their pacifist run through the underground, and their genocide following right after. That is how Frisk met Chara, after all. 

It was a regular sunday afternoon, a day off, time spent on relaxation and laziness. Chara was reading a book, they were sat comfortably on the couch outside the bedroom that they shared, Frisk walked out of the bathroom beside the bedroom.

"What'cha got there?" Frisk asked

"I went to the librarby back in snowdin, and found a book on monster magic and DETEMINATION." Chara explained, their attention more focused on the book in their hands.

"Anything intresting?" Frisk gave another question

"Yeah, Sans wrote the book!" Chara exclaimed, head poking out of the pages this time.

"No way! Lazybones cant even put away their socks!" Frisk joked

"Lemme have a look!" Frisk added

"Hey!" Chara protested as Frisk snatched the book from her hands

"I was on a good page!" Chara said with a hmph

Frisk's eyes quickly scanned the pages in a hurry, trying to get anything good before Chara grabbed one of the knives.

"Uh...Sans has been keeping track of all these timelines." Frisk said worriedly

"We must have wont him out back in our reset shananigan days" Frisk added

"You're probably right, i've forgotten howmany resets and timelines we've made..." Chara pondered

"Now that you mention it, I cant seem to recall it either." Frisk tried searching their head for any knowledge of other timelines, nothing came up.

"We need to talk to Sans." Chara and Frisk said in unison.

The duo set off to Ebott town, a community that grew rather quickly when humans wanted to experiance some monster culture, so the town is ever run with hipsters.

At the border of the town they could already see the hordes of fadora wearing, selfie stick wielding bowtied skinny jeaned hipsters, Chara dispised them.

"They think they're all cool and shit?!" Chara muttered under their breath

"Jealous?" Frisk teased

"No!" Chara quickly jumped at the remark, face reddish

They arrived at the snowdin part of town, located further up the mountain. Snow collected in this part of the mountain, giving it a familiar vibe, footprints were left all around town, and the streets were lively. The librarby had monsters and humans coming in and out, the bunny lady's shop was glowing with customers, and the inn had a no vacancy sign.

Frisk and Chara spotted the skeleton brother's house, a two story home decorated with christmas lights and pirate flags. They approached the door, and before they could knock Papyrus burst out bold and proud.

"GREETINGS! HUMA- Wowie You Look Like You've Seen A Ghost!" Papyrus exclaimed at the two, who were starteled to the point that their bones rattled.

"We want to speak with Sans" Frisk said, first to regain his compsure, while Chara was still figity.

"RIGHT THIS WAY!" Papyrus motioned inside the house before taking off, probably to hang out with Undyne.

The humans stepped inside, the house looked exactly the same as it did in the underground. San's socks still leaked out from his room, plates of spaghetti were found in various lovations, bones riddles the surfaces, a dog was chewing on one in the corner.

"This seems familiar." Frisk noted

Sans had been napping on the couch, bottles of kechup surrounding him, some kechup was even on his hoodie. He snored very loudly

"Should we wake him?" Chara asked awkwardly

"I dont want to hurt his one hp." Frisk replied

"I'll just wait till he wakes up." Frisk added

And so they waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone could please supply ideas in the comments I would be happy to keep this story going. Im starting to fizz out.


End file.
